The Player Or The Husband
by savannahmargaret1853
Summary: Grace Kyungmi Lee is the daughter of the owner of the biggest entertainment company in Korea, Grace Entertainment. Growing up in America, she is returning to Korea once again to star on a new drama with BAP's maknae, Zelo. To add to that, she is also staring on We Got Married with Exo's romantic panda, Tao. How will Grace's life be changed by these two boys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Appa. I have classes." My father looked at me from across the table with pleading eyes.

"But, Grace… Kyungmi." I sighed. He was pulling out my Korean name. Due to the fact I was born in America, I have two names. My family life is confusing.

My parents have been friends since high school. My father studied here for a couple years, which is how they met. They stayed in touch for a while but after my mother got married to my older brother's father, they lost touch. Jeremiah's father left my mother for someone else and Mom was heartbroken. Coincidentally, Dad came to America on a business trip with one of the groups his business has sponsored. They ended up running into each other and went out for some drinking. One thing led to another and nine months later the blue-eyed half-Korean with two names showed up in this world. I closed those same blue eyes and sighed again.

"Kyungmi. This will really help out with the company. And you will get to work with some big names! It will get your name out there!" He moved to the edge of his seat and reached over the table, grabbing my hands. "You'll get more jobs!"

"Appa!" I pulled my hands away. "I don't want to be an actress. I want to teach music."

"You'll be working with idols! Come on!" Oh, gosh. Here they come. "Please." There they were. The puppy dog eyes. My father always got what he wanted when he used those stupid eyes on me. Then again, it also works vice versa. But whoever used it first always won. He beat me to the punch line.

I sigh escaped my lips again and I dropped my shoulders. "Fine. What am I doing?"

Dad nearly jumped out of his seat and started clapping. I couldn't help but to smile. I loved this man. Even if he was a pain most of the time.

"Okay, you're actually going to be doing two different things. There's a drama that would absolutely love for you to play the lead in. It's a story about a high school transfer from America who catches the eye of the young playboy of the school. They manage to be in the same class due to his connections and intelligence even though he is a year younger."

I nodded slightly. That didn't seem too bad. I mean, I'd played roles like this millions of times before. "And what's the other?"

He hesitated. Oh no. He never hesitates. "Well… There's a show that wants to try something with younger people and they _really_ want you to do it. They haven't left me alone about it."

The smile dropped from my face. "What show?"

He hesitated again. He glanced down at the cappuccino he had in front of him. Slowly, he reached for it and took a sip then put it back down. "This is really good. You should try it."

"Don't change the subject, Appa." I almost glared at him.

He dropped his head and whispered, "We Got Married…"

I froze. "What?"

"Just give it a shot! They can find a new couple if you don't want to. They won't say no to me. Or you." He was sinking down to begging.

"How much will this help out Grace Entertainment?" My dad was the sole owner of the biggest entertainment company in Korea. They did everything, from debuting idols to investing money into other companies. The interesting part about this business was the fact that no other companies thought of Grace Entertainment as competition. It was thought of more as a business opportunity.

My dad worked with several different companies including huge names like TS Entertainment and SM Entertainment. My dad usually has his people working for other companies. He even trains idols so they can debut with other companies and he would get a certain percent of the profit and be able to use them in any way that he needed.

"A lot. The writer and lead male asked for you personally. They came to my house personally and asked for me to convince you. This will definitely help our connections with TS Entertainment. All I know about We Got Married is that they wanted you to do it. He is from SM Entertainment and they thought that you would be the best fit for him." My dad was now speaking in a tone that was a mixture of pleading and business. I got this tone fairly often, especially when he was trying to convince me to do a job.

After a moment, I sighed. I couldn't just leave my dad hanging. I couldn't make him tell them no. I would at least give it a shot. The drama should be fine but I was worried about We Got Married. I didn't know what kinds of things would be happening. I didn't know who I was marrying. I was only 19! I was going to be marrying someone and I was only nineteen. Yes, it was only a virtual marriage but it was the fact of the matter.

"Fine. I'll do it." I sighed once again and my dad smiled.

"They want to get started right away."

"How soon?"

"We leave tonight…" So many bombs were being dropped right now. Awesome. I glanced down at my watch. That gave a few hours to pack. The good thing about having a rich dad, I didn't have to pack much. Only the things I needed for the classes I was going to continue to take online.

"Alright. But you're coming to help me pack." I stood up and took my purse off the back of the chair. After straightening out the white dress that I was wearing, I placed my purse on my shoulder.

"You are so beautiful." My dad stood up and walked over to me. "This dress is… I love it." He shot me a smile and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to the door.

My heels clicked on the floor with every step. This was an everyday look for me. I was wearing a strapless, ruffled high-low dress with a plain brown belt. My shoes were a pair of tan Coach Pumps. Even though I was wearing heels, I was still significantly shorter than my dad. With him standing 6'2" and me at 5'4", there was a significant difference.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and smiled. "I love you, Appa." I felt my shoulders being squeezed and I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie. Now come on, let's get you ready to get married!" I sighed, despite the smile on my face, and shook my head. This man was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time we made it to Korea it was about 5:30 the next morning. Jet lag was beating me up and I just wanted to crawl into my warm bed at my dad's house and sleep.

"Grace, there is a welcoming party planned for tonight for you." Dad looked over at me. "You can sleep until then. Just make sure you're awake early enough to get ready."

Dad's eyes scanned the rows of people waiting at the airport holding signs with names on them. Finally his eyes stopped and he started walking toward one of the people, gesturing for me to follow. I did as I was told quietly.

The man he was walking toward bowed at the waist. "Welcome back, Sir." He straightened back out and looked at me, bending again slightly. "Hello, Madame."

I nodded to him as he gestured us toward the car. He removed the carry-on bag from my hands, leaving my father with his and my purse on my shoulder. There were multiple camera flashes as we made our way to the car. They calmed down when another man, wearing the same suit as the first, opened the limo door for us. My father was about to get in when a voice spoke up behind us.

"Why didn't you take the private jet?" A smile formed on my face. I would recognize that voice at a rock concert. I quickly spun around and dropped my purse, luckily my phone was in my pocket and other fragile things in my carry-on. The cameras started flashing once again but more vigorously this time.

"Oppa!" I ran up to the six foot three man and jumped into his waiting arms. He held onto me as if he never wanted to let go. More camera flashes.

"It's been a while, Sis." His accent made me smile. My one and only older brother was born and raised in Korea. He's technically my step-brother but he's as close to blood as it gets, aside from my parents. "I hear you're back to star in We Got Married."

He put me down but left his hands on my shoulders. The smirk on his face was driving me nuts. I knew he was planning something. I was starting to regret my choice. My poor husband-to-be.

"Yes. And in a drama with Zelo of BAP. Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't do it, Jason." My step-mom chose that name in hopes that he would become Hollywood famous. She didn't want there to be difficulties saying his name. Instead, he chose to become famous in Dad's business. Jason wanted to work with stars rather than to be one. He was the one who usually set up my jobs but it seemed this time he had no say in it.

"Come on, let's go for a ride. I have my bike!" He quickly changed the subject, not agreeing to refrain from doing anything. He looked over my head. "I'm taking Grace!"

I looked over my shoulder to Dad nodding before Jason grabbed my hand and dragged me to where the waiting motorcycle was. A smile crossed my face again as he got on, handing a helmet over to me. I put it on and he did the same with his own. Pictures of this would be filling the news tomorrow. Every magazine will be headlined as "Grace is back! Greeted by Jason!" My real name was rarely used in the papers.

Usually when Jason and I would go for a bike ride we would end up on a beach or in a park somewhere and just talk for hours. Jason's almost exactly five years older than I am. Dad would tell me stories about how protective he was.

There's a video after my birth of Jason holding me. It was a couple days after my birth due to the fact Dad couldn't make it to America fast enough. The look on Jason's face was beautiful. He asked Dad if I was his little sister, Dad said yes. He looked down at me and just said, "Saranghae." Dad said that from that day on he'd studied English like his life was on the line. He could speak fluently before I could walk.

I laid my head on Jason's back as we took off. I remember one time in elementary school, I was bullied by a couple boys; Jason was thirteen at the time. I told him about it, crying the whole time. Dad and he were here the next morning. They came to the school during recess and Jason saw them bullying me. If I hadn't have stopped him, he would have got into a fist fight with them. He had one of the kids up against the school by his collar and the other by the arm.

Needless to say, the kids never bullied my again. But at the same time, I didn't have many friends throughout school. By high school, I only had one. After everything came out about who my dad was, I had lost all my true friends. People tried to surround me but they weren't real so I refused it. I remained friends with Kim and only Kim.

After a little while of driving and looking at the scenery that I missed so much, we pulled up to a small café by the beach. I wasn't really sure which beach but it was beautiful either way. We ordered lattes and sat down.

"So, how have you been?" I was the first to speak up.

"Fine. God I've missed you." He was staring at me intently. Like he was taking in every detail about me. "No guy will be good enough for my little sister."

He reached over the table and placed his hand on mine. "Don't worry, Jason. Everything will be fine. It's only a virtual marriage."

He sighed and pulled his hand away, running it through his black hair and staring at the table. "I know, I know. But still. I'm surprised Dad agreed to it"

"It'll help out Grace Entertainment."

"I wish he would've talked to me about it." He sighed again.

"You would have said no."

"I know!" He looked at me like it was obvious.

"And you wouldn't have budged. I can do this, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be someone good. Who knows, you might even like him."

"No. I won't accept anyone to marry my only little sister. I don't care if he was the president of the United States!"

I just laughed and shook my head. "Just you wait, Oppa. Everything will play out fine. And just remember, this will cause me to stay in Korea longer."

"That's the only good thing coming out of this. If he messes up in the slightest, I'll take him down. He won't see what's coming." He planted his hand down flat on the table. "And that's that."

I laughed and shook my head again. "Saranghae, Oppa."

"Saranghae, Dongsaeng."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Jason and I decided to leave, it was almost noon and I wasn't even remotely tired. As we were walking out to the bike, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked at who it was. Dad.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Hey, you should come home and start getting ready. I was just informed that you'll be meeting your husband at the party. And Zelo." There was something off about Dad's voice. I looked over at Jason then nodded, not taking my eyes from his.

"Alright." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. "So, um, I'm meeting my husband tonight."

The expression on my brother's face was priceless. But it only lasted a second before his face went expressionless. He put my helmet on for me and placed his on. We got on the bike and drove off. I would've given anything to figure out what my brother was thinking in that moment.

We made it home by quarter after twelve. There were hair, makeup, and clothing people waiting up in my room. The room was filled with dresses of all sizes and colors. It was any girl's dream. Besides mine. I knew what was coming.

People would have their hands all over me soon. There would be someone doing my hair, someone else doing my makeup, someone else doing my nails, someone else doing my toes, and after all that, someone choosing what I was going to wear.

One of the ladies noticed that I walked in and jumped up excitedly. It was the dream of anyone going into fashion or cosmetology to work on someone like me. She started speaking in Korean and I stopped listening as she dragged me into the bathroom where everything was set up.

And so began preparing for the party.

I was finally finished after the party had already started downstairs. There was a knock on the door as the final piece of jewelry was added, a sparkling new necklace that was probably worth more than most people's houses.

"Come in," I called then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long metallic dress. It was tight until my hips than flowed out, a broach on my left hip that made it look like it was tightened around my body and clipped in place. It was a halter top and was beaded around the top and around the halter. I was on a diamond bracelet and my hair was flowing down my back and curled.

"Wow," Jason was standing in the doorway, eyeing me. "You look beautiful."

I looked down at the dress and laughed lightly. "Oh, this old thing? I just put it on."

He laughed and gestured for me to come to him. "Come on. It's time for you to make your grand entrance."

I smiled and walked over to him. He held out his arm and I linked mine with his. Someone else held the door open for us. I took a deep breath, "Let's go meet my husband."

We walked to the grand staircase. At the bottom there were people chatting and drinking fine wine. Suddenly, everything grew silent and all eyes were on me. I looked around and spotted my father, smiling his proud, that's-my-daughter smile. I smiled back at him and my brother led me down the stairs.

I felt like a princess, no matter how cliché. I was used to wearing fine dresses from top designers and going to only the finest parties but this was different. I hadn't been to Korea in almost four years. I was only fifteen at that time. I'd grown so much since then. I'd matured.

I was greeted by my father, who kissed me on the cheek and took my hand. "You look wonderful, Grace."

Throughout the night I greeted people I hadn't seen in a long time, met new people, and got complimented more times than I could handle. After a couple hours, I finally met the people in charge of We Got Married.

"Hello," I bowed slightly to them and smiled. We introduced ourselves and got straight to business.

They explained to me that my husband was waiting out in the garden. All I had to do was go out and find him. The only problem was that there was a maze in our garden. He was hiding in there. The cameramen were already outside waiting for me to come out.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "I'll be going then. I'll see you guys after."

I hadn't met Zelo yet so I knew I would have to meet him after my husband.

I walked out into the crisp night air and took another deep breath. The cameras were already rolling. And so it began.

I entered the maze with a smile. I was actually getting excited. Going through the twists and turns made the anticipation rise. The dead ends made me anxious. After about 15 minutes, I got a glimpse of someone. I quickly hid and peeked around the corner.

All I could see was his back. He was in a black suit and had blonde hair. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"Excuse me," I said nervously in Korean. Everything moved in slow motion after that.

The man turned around, revealing who he was. I was taken aback. My heart just about stopped. It was the one and only Huang Zitao of Exo. I couldn't help but to smile, covering my mouth with my hand.

He replied to me, nervously. "Hello," He spoke formally and bowed then held out his hand. "I'm Tao."

"Hi," I gave him a smile and placed my hand in his. "I'm Grace."


End file.
